Search engines are tools that identify, from a large corpus of information, the information that is relevant to a query for a user. Such a query can be explicit, such as a string of characters typed into a search box on a computing device, or implicit, such as the submission of a geographic location by a computing device to retrieve search results that show various businesses in a user's area. Search engines continue to improve with respect to the accuracy of the information they provide to users, yet the corpuses of information through which they must travel to find relevant information continue to grow and grow. As a result, there is a constant struggle to identify the wheat from the chaff when attempting to deliver relevant results to a user.
Various techniques can be used by which to interact with a user to better understand the context of the information for which they are searching. For example, a user may be permitted to identify a particular corpus in which they would like to search, such as web, images, videos, their desktop, and other such corpuses. Also, a search engine can present suggested search terms for a user, such as terms that are similar to those the user entered, or that appear to be properly-spelled versions of the improperly-spelled term entered by a user. Users may also be allowed to refine search results so as to be presented with more targeted results if they do not deem the first round of results to be appropriate.